Après une enquête
by lulucie
Summary: Une enquête difficile conduit Steve et Danny à réaliser certaines choses... Première fiction !
1. Chapter 1

Il tombe des cordes. J'entends le bruit de la pluie contre la fenête. Assis sur le canapé, bière à la main, je repense à l'enquête difficile qui vient de se finir. Toute l'équipe avait été émue par cette dernière ; les crimes qui s'enchainaient avait été particuliérement violents et les victimes étaient de jeunes adultes, qui, manquant d'argent, en avaient empruntés auprès de mauvaises personnes.. A chaque nouveau meurtre, Danny et moi avions dû annoncer aux familles la mort de leur proche. Nous avions dû affronter l'horreur sur le visage des parents, des frères, des amis. Nous avions dû affronter les crises de larmes et les cris déchirants.

L'arrestation des coupables – une bande de dealers prêtant l'argent de leur "récolte" aux jeunes étudiants – s'était mal passée. Après une course poursuite, j'avais couru après l'un des meurtriers et m'étais fait surprendre par l'un de ses complices qui m'attendait, arme au poing.

Pendant quelques secondes, je vis l'arme pointé sur mon torse, pensait à ma vie et à ma possible mort. Je pensais d'abord à l'équipe. Chin, Kono... et Danny. Danny et Grace. Je pensais qu'ils seraient ma dernière pensée ; mes paupières se fermèrent et j'entendis un coup de feu. Etrangement, je ne sentis aucune douleur et, lorsque je réouvris les yeux, mon agresseur était à terre. Face à lui, Danny me regardait, les yeux brillants de larmes, son arme toujours pointée vers le coupable.

- Steve, tu vas bien ?

Je mis un certain temps à lui répondre, encore sonné par les événements récents. Je lui jetais un regard et un sourire s'empara de mon visage.

- Maintenant oui, Danno. Maintenant oui.

Il me rendit un léger sourire, mais je voyais bien qu'il était marqué par cette enquête. Il se dépêcha de partir chercher Chin et Kono pour les tenir informés.

Le reste de la journée, Danny m'avait semblé absent. Il parlait peu (chose étonnante de sa part avouez le) et uniquement à propos de l'enquête. J'ai peur d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait pu le blesser... Et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. En face de cet homme, tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé à quel point Daniel comptait pour moi. On dit souvent que proche de la mort, nos dernières images sont celles des personnes aimées.. Je pris pris conscience de son importance dans ma vie. C'est l'un des seuls à qui je fais une entière confiance, à qui je confirais ma vie. Danny Williams était quelqu'un pour lequel j'étais prêt à mourir. Seulement... J'étais un meilleur ami pour mon coéquipier, et non l'amour de sa vie. Je passe une main sur mon visage fatiguée. Cette révélation intérieure me prend de court, je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à l'accepter. Je vois Danny tous les jours et vivre avec cet amour au fond de moi n'est sûrement pas une bonne chose.. Je soupire quand un toquement me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je m'avance doucement vers la porte et tourne la poignée. Face à moi se trouve Danno, vêtu de la même chemise que précédemment, seulement, il a laissé tomber la cravate. Son visage est anxieux et la pluie se mêle aux larmes sur ses joues. Il me regarde, plonge ses grands yeux bleus dans les mieux et se lance :

_- _Je t'aime.

Sa voix résonne dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris, je suis abasourdi. Je crois à un mirage, une hallucination. Ou peut-être que je suis en train de rêver. J'ouvre la bouche, réfléchis à ce que je vais répondre, mais rien ne vient. Danno a dû s'en apercevoir car il continue son discours.

- Je t'aime Steve. Je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde, même si tu m'exaspérais, même si le jour de ta rencontre je t'ai frappé, même si je te croyais fou, Superseal, je t'aime même si j'ai peur de te perdre chaque jour, je t'aime même si tu es parfois un peu dingue, souvent même, je t'aime toi et nos engueulades en voiture, je t'aime même quand tu jettes nos suspects dans une cage à requins, je t'aime quand tu t'occupes de Grace comme si c'était ta propre fille, je t'aime quand tu me souris. Je t'aime n'importe quand parce que je t'aime comme tu es Steve McGarrett. Je t'aime quand tu agis comme un SEAL, quand tu es fort et protecteur, mais j'aime aussi quand ton masque de Superman se brise et que je découvre Steve, cet homme au grand coeur fragile et sensible comme nous tous. Je t'aime toi, tout entier. Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose, je ne te demande même pas de réponse, juste, réfléchis, et dis moi bientôt, je ne sais pas quoi penser, mais il fallait que je te le dise, j'ai eu trop peur, je ne pouvais pas... Je ne peux pas te perdre, je ne peux plus vivre sans te dire que je t'aime. Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai vu cet homme prêt à te tuer je... J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai réalisé, je peux pas vivre sans toi Steve, je ne veux plus passer un jour sans te voir et sans te prouver et te dire que je t'aime, je -

- Danny..

- Et si tu ne veux plus jamais me voir je comprends tu sais, si tu n'es pas... Si tu ne veux pas, si tu..

- Danno ! Tais toi.

Il me jette un regard désespéré, soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas. Je lui fais alors mon plus beau sourire, et son regard semble perdu. Voulant mettre fin à cette compréhension, je place ma main sur sa nuque, et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser est tendre, intense, délicieux. Ses mains se placent autour de mon cou. Il rentre dans la maison tout en continuant de m'embrasser et claque la porte d'un coup de pied. L'air commence à nous manquer, je romps notre embrassade. Son regard n'est plus triste ; il pétille. Cela me fit comme un déclic :

- Je t'aime Danny Williams. Putain, c'est fou ce que je t'aime.

Il se met à rire et je ris aussi. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de mon père, je suis heureux et comblé. J'ai tout ce dont je pourrais rêver. L'amour de ma vie est dans mes bras, j'ai une équipe, des amis, une famille. Je passe une main dans les cheveux de Danny et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime... Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, de t'avoir fait peur... Mais ça m'a permis de réaliser et -

- Chuuuut, m'interrompt Danny. Viens là me prouver à quel point on est fait pour être ensemble...

En disant ces mots, il commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

La suite, je vous la laisse deviner...

_Voilà, première fanfiction postée sur ce site ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais, j'attends vos avis et critiques avec impatience ! :) _

_A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction ;) _

_(Certains me connaissent peut-être sous le simple pseudo de Lucie, j'ai lu et commenté quelques fictions sur le site ^^)_


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Une petite réponse aux reviews ! **

**(Je pensais le faire par MP mais comme je suis nouvelle sur le site je ne peux apparemment pas avant 24h )**

Lili76 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, c'est des reviews comme ça qu'il faut pour booster un auteur :) Je suis très contente que cette histoire t'ait plu et j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans les prochaines !

Et effectivement, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la narration au présent, je t'avoue que lorsque j'écrivais avant c'était plutôt passé simple et imparfait mais pour cet OS, le premier sur Hawaii 5-0 et sur , j'ai voulu tenter une narration au présent qui me semblait plus justifiée dans ce cas là, mais j'ai eu du mal car je n'ai pas l'habitude des accords ^^ J'essaierais de faire plus attention la prochaine fois ;)

Appollo16 : Merci beaucoup :)

Shenendoahcalyssa : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir :)

_**Merci pour votre soutien, ça fait du bien après une première histoire, ça donne envie de continuer à écrire et à poster d'autres fanfictions ! J'avoue avoir été un peu anxieuse avant de poster et je suis très heureuse de vos réactions, je suis motivée pour vos offrir de nombreuses autres histoires sur Hawaii 5-0 ! **_

_**A bientôt pour une autre fanfiction ! ;) **_

_**Lulucie**_


End file.
